Ane ue
by turtlequeen2
Summary: This is another one of my many poems! This time it's about Kohaku and Sango's angst filled relationship. This is Kohaku's thoughts on Sango. In his POV. Please read and enjoy!


**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Since people seem to like my poems, **_Embrace the Darkness _**and **_The Heart of the Wind_**, I decided to make more. This time this is about Kohaku and Sango's relationship. I always had been the fan of their angst filled bond and decided that it would be a good subject for a poem.

Kohaku: Sango, who?

Turtlequeen2: -sigh- Figured you'd say that…

Kohaku: Who the heck are you and what am I doing here?

Turtlequeen2: -rolls eyes- Always the forgetful one aren't you? -sarcasm-

Kohaku: -look of confusion- Just hurry up with what you're trying to do!

Turtlequeen2: Fine, fine. I do not own Inuyasha or Kohaku. Only Rumiko Takahashi does. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for Kagura615 for the insperation! This is for you!

_Note: This is in Kohaku's POV by the way…**Ane-ue **is the title that Kohaku gives to Sango. It is an old Japanese term for a highly respected elder sister. _

**

* * *

Ane-ue **

Who am I?

Why am I alive?

Why does my mind seem so foggy?

And who is _she_?

* * *

I obey my supposed master, Naraku 

Doing the deeds that he set me out to accomplish

Though, how come whenever I do them,

I feel so much dread and pain?

* * *

I don't know what I am 

Or where I came from

Though, for some reason I know that I'm human

I did not come from Naraku like the others I work with did

* * *

I grow so confused when I am sent to assist others 

Under Naraku-sama's jurisdictions

They say I have the skills of a warrior

If I can fight so well,

Where did I learn such skills?

* * *

And more and more often 

I see _her_

That young woman who strangely has the same type of outfit

That I have

She always beckons to me with grief

Such sadness and longing

Who is she?

* * *

Her eyes glow with uncertainty 

As if she debates with herself on who I've become

But how would she even know me in the first place?

Every time I see her face

I feel unbearable guilt of some hidden, forbidden past

* * *

In my mind's eye 

I see red, so much red

So many tears

And pure darkness

Although it's misty,

I know that I had something to do with it all

* * *

Then I see her face within that memory 

I know that she has something to do with my life!

If only I could find out…

I want to know who I am

Where I belong

But, do I really want to find out?

* * *

Every time I try to think back to her 

Or that particular picture in my head,

I start to feel pain

Physical, mental, and emotional agony

Blood starts to surround me

It gets on my hands

My clothes

My face

My weapon

And on the others around me

* * *

And throughout this whole ordeal 

I hear the woman call out my name

"Kohaku! Kohaku!"

How does she know me?

Tears glisten down her cheeks

Her sobs are worse than anything else

Those tears make me feel so much guilt

* * *

Then one word always comes to mind when I see her 

_Ane-ue_

That word alone it full of locked up sorrow

Full of unwanted memories

Is getting my memories back worth it all?

_

* * *

Ane-ue _

Is she my family?

Why do I get the feeling that I hurt her so much?

Why do I feel so petrified?

There are so many unanswered questions

Who would've thought that such a small word

Would become so complicated

And cause so much hurt?

* * *

If she is to be my sister 

Then who is Naraku-sama to me?

Why am I fighting for him if he is the core of my suffering?

What of his other servants?

Would I better off if I broke away from him?

* * *

This woman I see 

As with sadness,

She also gives me an odd feeling of comfort

As if I'm closer to my true home when I'm near her

* * *

Is she the only one that I hurt 

Or just the one I hurt the most?

How could I harm someone I can't even remember?

What have I done to deserve such agony?

* * *

What frustrates me the most 

Is that I am on the brink of remembering the forbidden,

Though I cannot seem to completely open that door

Should I persist

Or just give up?

* * *

Before I can reach the white light of remembrance, 

I am shrouded in black

Called back by Naraku-sama

And that cursed jewel shard in my back

* * *

Before I can see the other half of my lost life, 

I turn my back upon it

The sight petrifies me beyond my will to bear

My heart clenches in emotional pain

My mind freezes up

And _her _face shows up after this horrible ordeal every time

* * *

Her face and the title _Ane-ue_

I am faced with many fears and worries

Though, even though I must have hurt her in some way,

She always seems to have such _love _in her eyes

As she looks at me

And cries for me

* * *

If I've done something so terrible, 

Why does she continue to forgive?

Why does she continue to never give up?

I want to know more about her

* * *

As long as my path is controlled by my master 

I will continue to walk along it

However, once the door of my past opens itself,

I will try to break free and find my true self

My other life with _my Ane-ue_

* * *

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Please review and tell me what you think! I will post more poems once I get more ideas! 

Ja ne!


End file.
